God's Blessing In This Brave New World
by EndJoeArmstrong
Summary: A stand user suddenly dies a tragic death in a fight, but he gets reincarnated into the fantasy world. How will he cope into a different lifestyle from his original world? Can he adapt to the fantasy world he now lives in? Better yet, will he be able to forgive himself? Or stay Unforgiven?
1. What A Brave New World

Welcome to this JoJo X Konosuba crossover fanfiction, hope you enjoy the ride!

Feedback is appreciated.

—O—

**0: What A Brave New World**

After arriving back in Axel after their adventures in Alcanretia, Kazuma notices someone hop off another carriage wearing what seems to be outfit from the other world.

What made him interested is that when he hopped off the carriage, the young man brought a trolley bag with him.

Kazuma then started trailing him with his comrades, they were gonna head to the guild anyways.

He knew they were going to the right path and not obviously trailing a newcomer.

After he entered the guild, Kazuma followed along with the rest of his team.

—O—

_Okay, this should be the way to the adventurer's guild Eris was talking about._ The young man thought when he hopped off the carriage.

_I'm thankful she knew the whereabouts of this town, I was able to draw a path from here to there._ He thought as he continued his way through.

He looked around him and saw a group of adventurers walking behind him, he saw a man of Japanese origins, Kazuma and his group.

_Their outfits look straight out of an RPG game, wait, what am I thinking, this is an RPG world. That Japanese guy looks familiar for some reason. _He remarked.

He entered the guild in hopes of becoming an adventurer, when he enters he quickly gathers attention due to his unique appearance.

One person from the tables recognized him as a newcomer, "You must be new here, head over to the desk right there. You can see Luna usually managing that area, there you can become an adventurer."

The man took note of his guide and nodded in thanks, "I see, thanks for the help."

He heads over to the desk where he sees Luna doing usual business.

"Hello there, you must be Luna according to that guy over there?" He approached her calmly.

"Yes I am Luna, what do you want?" Luna asked in a friendly manner.

"I would like to be an adventurer please." He requested.

"You may, but do you have the fee to become one?" She asked.

_Eris said to open my bag after asking for a registration, I will do that just now._ He thought.

"Well give me a moment." The young man knelt down and opened his trolley bag, the content inside containing what he requested and a pouch bag full of eris.

_I said not to give me anything else other than what I said_. He sighed as he opened the bag of eris.

"I believe this is the amount you need." He handed over a couple of eris to Luna, which she accepts and proceeds with the registration.

"Please put your hand over this blue orb, it will create your adventurer card." Luna ordered politely.

They watched the card get processed through a laser from the sphere, after it was completed, Luna took a look at the content.

"I see that your name is **Tony Harris**, and your stats are… pretty complicated." Luna said in a low voice.

"Well let me take a look to see what I'm— Oh, oh my." Tony got very surprised when he read his stats.

"Your stats look pretty average for a normal person, with the exception of magical power and intelligence which is very high." Luna pointed out.

"What's complicated is that you have a second set of stats in this card called Destructive Power, Speed, Precision, Range, Durability, and Development Potential, all of which are a very high except for Range which is low. Above this is a text that reads out, '**The Unforgiven**'." Luna reads through the card thoroughly.

This caused confusion within people inside the guild especially to Kazuma's group who has been observing him since his arrival. This Tony Harris person.. seemed like an enigma to them, due to his stats being very unusual. Noone around Axel has stats like that.

_While his first set of stats is understandably not maxed out and comparable to an average person, his second set is absurd! Not only is it a mystery but this also reveals that he's far from maxing these out. _Luna thought to herself when she observed Tony.

"Okay uh, I would like to be an adventurer now please?" Tony asked politely.

Luna silently nods and hands the card back to him. Tony decides to use some of his eris to eat before going on an adventure. He picks up his trolley bag, and walks to a table.

_First day into this world and my identity as a stand user got spoiled already, damn it. _He thought as he ordered food from the restaurant section in the guild.

—O—

_I knew it! He has another overpowered ability just like that Mitsuboshi guy, not only does his bag provide him what he needs but he also has another otherworldly ability as well. _Kazuma thought after listening to Tony's registration as an adventurer.

_Although Tony sounds and looks very familiar, I should approach him for a bit. _Kazuma thought.

He then saw Tony ordering food at the counter. Kazuma and the others decide to sit where Tony is sitting.

"Satou Kazuma, age 17, died of shock due to sleep deprivation, though some details were intentionally left out." Tony suddenly said as he sat down with his food.

Kazuma's group were shocked due to Tony somehow knowing his past life before coming in here.

_How the fuck does he know?! I don't know who he is, so how does he know? _Kazuma's thoughts scrambled for answers regarding this.

"You may not recognize me due to your shut in habits in your past life, but I did approach you in your rare moments of going to school. It'd be dishonest to say I wasn't saddened by your sudden death." Tony continued.

_Just who the fuck is he?_ Kazuma kept on asking inside.

"Well that now we're here, how about I use my remaining eris to give all of you a meal? Therefore in exchange you can help me tour around this place." Tony offered.

"No thank you, we're tired let's go. We just came from a trip from somewhere else." Kazuma quickly gets up and leaves Tony behind.

"But Kazuma! What about the free meal he has offered?" The red witch asked.

"We have food in the mansion don't worry." Kazuma said as the group left the guild.

_Satou Kazuma, as cynical as ever._ Tony recalled.

After finishing his meal, Tony went over to the bulletin board to select his first ever quest.

_What could a nice starter quest can be?_ He thought until he saw..

"**Giant Frog Invasion"**

**Details: A bunch of giant frogs are popping up near the farmlands recently, they're going to be a major pest problem if we don't get rid of them.**

**Rewards: 25,000 Eris per frog exterminated.**

_I guess this will be nice for a starter like me_. Tony thought.

Little did he know that this was the very first quest Kazuma and Aqua took, before their party was assembled. Will Tony Harris be able to solo through this, or will he crash and burn down miserably?

Who knows, may God bless Tony Harris.

—O—

It's been a long ass while since I did something like this, my other fanfiction was me being naive on how Hirohiko Araki writes his stories, and pretty much being directionless in general.

It's only after I watched many people like MetiNTBG, xForts, Oceaniz, and many more analyze and break down many of what happens inside the world of JoJo, that I now know how Araki wrote his masterpiece.

I shall try to incorporate some of his writing conventions into this fanfiction.

I have learned alot since a few months ago, and I hope I will learn much more with this now that I know what to do with this.

Thanks for reading this, the prologue chapter, and all.

Feedback will help me out greatly.


	2. Through The Slime And Goo

Welcome back in this crossover fanfiction, hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Feedback is appreciated.

What if the giant frogs in Konosuba were frogs from the real world who were isekai'd by humans?

—O—

**1: Through The Slime And Goo**

"**Giant Frog Invasion"**

Tony picked up the quest details from the bulletin board and handed it over to Luna.

"I would like to do this." He requested.

—O—

Around 2 years ago, in the town of Morioh. Tony, who was a freshman back then, found a shard under a table, near the staircase while cleaning around the house.

The house was said to have been subject to a large explosion during the summer of 1999, it was fixed, but not cleaned up thoroughly.

Tony moved into the house a few weeks ago, only now did he decide to clean it up.

When picking up the shard from under the table, it suddenly pricked his finger, which healed immediately. Tony discarded the shard shortly after.

Tony is usually lazy on just about anything, but when his mind is set on to something, there's no stopping him, so the house was finally thoroughly cleaned up.

—O—

"I would like to have that shortsword please." Tony spent the rest of his eris into his equipment for the quest.

"Not too heavy, not too light, this will do." After that, he went outside the town to initiate his first ever quest.

He set up his trolley bag beside a bush and inspected the area around him.

Farmlands in the distance, in between them and the town is a giant field where the giant frogs are right now.

_Those frogs look squishy, I doubt they'll be able to sustain what I'm going to do to them with my stand. _Tony thought as he scouted the area.

Back at the walls of the town, Kazuma and Megumin are heading out to fulfill their daily routine of explosions.

Their path to their destination is near to where Tony is doing his quest.

As they walk outside the town, the two see Tony inspecting his sword along with another figure besides him.

"No fucking denying that was another overpowered ability he got from reincarnation." Kazuma said when they saw Tony.

"What do you think his ability is, Kazuma-san?" Megumin asked.

"I'm not sure, his ability looks very interesting though." Kazuma observed.

"Are we gonna watch him first?" Megumin asked again.

"Sure, we can do your explosions later." Kazuma and Megumin sat down on the grass to watch Tony.

—O—

_..And it should happen after I do it to the frog._ _Hopefully my clothes won't get ruined. _Tony deduced his plan on executing the frogs.

He started walking towards a giant frog, preparing his sword and stand.

"My stand, **The Unforgiven** should clear this up easily." He gave the sword to his stand.

The frog turned towards Tony, ready to submerge him into frog goo.

Tony then started running towards it and then activated his stand ability.

"THE UNFORGIVEN!" Tony shouted.

_BULLSHIT!_ Kazuma screamed internally after witnessing what Tony had done to the frog. Megumin's eyes are frozen to the scene.

_THAT HAS TO BE SOMETHING TO DO WITH SPEED! _Kazuma thought.

Tony ended up at the back of the frog, looking behind him, he saw the giant frog lying dead with a giant hole pierced through its abdomen.

He then inspected himself, realizing he is soaked in goo and frog innards.

_I thought I'm fast enough to avoid getting soaked like this but it seems like my clothes are now screwed real badly. _He thought and saw another giant frog coming his way.

_Fuck, I really screwed this up but this is fine, I'll just take a shower afterwards. My trolley bag has my set of clothes anyways. _Tony shrugged it off and focused on another frog.

The same thing happens as Tony ran towards it and dashes through the frog.

Everytime he uses his stand, his breathing gets rougher and heavier.

Third frog appears, same fate as the others, but Tony looks messier than before.

The fourth one appears and Tony, as usual, pierces through the frog with his stand. He now looks like he just went jogging for a set amount of time.

_Average stats my ass, my stamina is garbage thanks to my asthma, did my adventurer card take that into account? _Tony thought as he's breathing very rapidly, attempting to control it.

"Kazuma-san, he looks tired." Megumin said.

"Yeah he does." Kazuma noticed.

_There's still a bunch more giant frogs there, can Tony still pull through? _Kazuma thought while watching over him.

Tony knelt down after the fourth kill, attempting to regain his energy that was used up with his stand.

_Ah damn it, another frog, this will be the last one before turning in my quest. _Tony saw another frog heading towards him.

"The Unforgiven, make this our last kill for today." Tony said before walking up to the fifth frog.

Tony walked this time instead of running, as his stamina is already low. He activated his ability once more.

Instead of ending up behind the frog, he ended up right in front of it with the sword stuck midway through the frog. Tony noticed this and attempted to slice the frog up but by then he already passed out.

_I thought my stamina's just enough to finish this, I should have continuously done my workout regime back then. Well I guess being digested is one way to go. _Tony thought before the frog ate him, everything went black soon after.

—O—

"He needs help. Megumin, don't use up your explosion on him, we'll do our routine afterwards." Kazuma said and began running towards Tony, who had just been eaten by a giant frog. Megumin followed suit.

_Really? I thought he'd show off something really OP, his ability is still a total mystery even now. _Kazuma thought while running towards the frog, his own sword in his hands.

He sliced up the frog, which released Tony from the turtle's mouth. He is unresponsive, but his breathing and pulse are still intact.

"What should we do to him?" Megumin asked.

"Well, he's covered in goo and frog insides, I don't want to carry someone like him." Kazuma said.

"Why though? You carried me back then, even though I was soaked in slime." Megumin said.

"That's because you're light you fucking loli! This man however, is slightly taller than me, which means he's alot more developed and have more weight." Kazuma said back.

"Who are you calling a loli?!" Megumin retorted.

"Loooks like my rest…. has been cut off prematurely…... since you two… are too noisy…." Tony slowly got up from his brief nap, rubbing his eyes.

"My head feels like it's turning on itself, and my eyes are heavy as hell, mind if you two help me turn in this quest? Oh yea, I'll give you 25,000 eris as thanks for saving me, plus you're the one that killed the frog anyways so it should be reasonable that I give you that amount." Tony said slowly, as talking any faster would have made his speech inaudible.

Kazuma tried to reject his request, but after looking at Megumin's eyes.. "Uh, we have things to do so we can't really…."

"That's fine, I'll just get to that bush over there and sleep for now, wake me up after you're done." Tony said before standing up.

_Why the fuck is this guy trusting me so much like this? I can just ignore everything what he said and leave him all alone for all I care. _Kazuma thought.

"Please wake me up when you're back, you don't want to leave your senpai that helped you back in the other world right?" Tony said before walking slowly to the bush nearby where his trolley bag is located, he fell at first but regained his balance.

_The fuck is he talking about? _Kazuma thought.

Kazuma is already getting annoyed by how close Tony seems to be getting with him right when he just arrived, as if they've already known each other for long now. For example, why is he acting all very nice to Kazuma? Some events definitely have happened in the past that resulted in Tony behaving this way to Kazuma.

Normally, people don't just ask a stranger to wake them up after their activities.

This remains a mystery to Kazuma, who just silently nodded at Tony's request before continuing on the path with Megumin, to perform her daily explosions

"What relation do you have with that guy, Kazuma-san?" Megumin asked.

"I honestly do not know, Megumin." Kazuma replied.

_Maybe I do know.. It's been a while since I thought of my past life so it's difficult for me to remember. _Kazuma thought while walking.

Putting his thoughts aside, he continued his daily routine with Megumin in a remote area, blowing things up for the sake of it, and to have fun of course.

Tony is currently lying near a bush, next to his trolley bag, he is soaked in disgusting fluids from giant frogs, but that didn't seem to bother him.

He is probably dreaming of guitars right now.

—O—

Oooooo, what relationship could Kazuma have with Tony back in their original lives? I might come up with some bullshit idea for that.

Is Kazuma and Megumin getting a bit OOC? Let me know, it's been a while since I read the light novels, nor watched the anime, I rely on the wiki to stay consistent with their personality traits.

Oh yeah, about Tony's stand…

—O—

Stand Name: **The Unforgiven**

Namesake: The Unforgiven (Metallica song from the album, "Metallica" also known as "The Black Album")

Stats

Destructive Power - A

Speed - A

Precision - B

Durability - B

Developmental Potential - A

Range - E

—O—

Luna said "very high" which wasn't very specific in describing the stand stats, so I took advantage of that, haha.

I'm still fleshing out how his ability works, though inspirations will come from Giorno's past ability of consciousness acceleration (The one in the Giorno VS Bruno fight), and Made in Heaven.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, feedback helps alot.


	3. Welcome Home (Past Life)

Welcome back in this crossover fanfiction, hope you enjoy this next one.

Feedback is appreciated.

—O—

**2: Welcome Home (Past Life)**

_So what the hell is with that Tony guy? I'll admit he's reminding me of someone, but I cannot remember who that is. Hearing his name for the first time rang my ears and gave me chills, almost as if I've already met him before. _Kazuma thought while he and Megumin blew up another empty field.

"How's this one, Kazuma-san?" Megumin asked on her recent explosion.

"Hmm, I'll give it a.." Kazuma evaluated the explosion along with the aftermath.

As he and Megumin continue their activities, Tony rests near the town beside a bush. He dreams of his past life, and maybe guitars as well.

—O—

Let's go back to Morioh many years ago, back when Kazuma and Tony were still living in the other world.

Tony recently moved into his home for his high school life. He didn't move in alone without help though, since he has relatives living in the area, which included his younger cousin who had been living there since childhood.

Tony often visited his cousin during holidays and vacations with his family, which sparked his desire in living in Morioh. He heard many stories from his cousin, including one of which where she said to him about a certain love interest.

That love interest was Satou Kazuma, a childhood friend of Tony's cousin.

After meeting him at his cousin's house, Tony formed a friendship with Kazuma.

Their friendship grew stronger as Kazuma grew closer to his cousin, and more so after Tony moved in to Morioh. He now acted like an older brother to Kazuma by this point.

One day, after Tony's cousin rode someone else's bike back home, Kazuma suddenly cut all ties to everyone surrounding his cousin, including himself.

Tony tried to investigate what happened between the two, and so he discovered the truth. His cousin was secretly having a relationship with someone in his year level.

"So, do you now understand what's happening?" Tony said after filling in his cousin all of what's going on at the moment.

"But that guy, he was so nice to me, not to mention he—" She was quickly cut off.

"I thought you knew better when it comes to things like this." Tony said, frustrated to see what's happening to his cousin.

"Honestly, this won't affect me much, but you should understand the consequences of what you're doing." He continued.

"I will no longer be helping you with this, you can cry or go to me when something happens, I can shoulder your emotions. But that's about it." Tony said before leaving his cousin's house.

Kazuma was heartbroken when he saw his love interest having a relationship with an upperclassmen, a delinquent in fact. He cried out his emotions to Tony, who was beside him all this time.

Tony beat up the delinquent she was having a relationship with, in order to release his frustration. He beat him up enough to give him the maximum amount of pain, but not enough to put him into trouble.

Kazuma on the other hand, slowly disconnected himself from society. Tony tried dragging him out of his house sometimes, but it did not prevent his descent into becoming a NEET. Eventually, even he disconnected himself from Tony and everyone in general.

Kazuma suddenly died of shock one day, the full story was presented to Tony and he wept at the fact that his friend had a seemingly tragic life. Although of course he didn't knew about reincarnation until he died himself.

Tony's stand was still dormant at the time, but after Kazuma's sudden death, he finally awakened his stand, **The Unforgiven**.

—O—

After their daily routine, Kazuma and Megumin returned where Tony's first quest was executed.

They saw him lying near the bush sleeping, just as expected.

"I'm surprised no one has robbed him of any goods yet. He looks very vulnerable like that." Kazuma said.

"He told us to wake him up after we were done." Megumin said.

"Yes yes yes, I know that, there's no harm in waking him up anyways so I'm doing this." Kazuma said before going up to Tony to wake him up.

When he woke up, Tony started tearing up and attempted to hug Kazuma while doing so.

"Oi oi, don't go near me like that, you're covered in slime." Kazuma slowly stepped back from him.

"Yeah I know that, but let me shed a few more of my retaining emotions from my past life, I still haven't completely moved on." Tony said.

"Suck it up, now that you're here…" Kazuma tried to find something to say that's good about Axel and his new life. One thing and one place instantly popped up in his head.

"..There's a hidden cafe around this down that has some really good shit in it." Kazuma whispered to Tony ear.

"I assume it has quite nefarious things going on in there that you're trying to keep secret from anyone else." Tony whispered back.

"Well.. not really, but you'll see. I can guide you to that place after you're done doing whatever you need to do." Kazuma whispered.

"I see, I see, I'll remind you once I turn this quest in." Tony said before standing up and getting his trolley bag.

_God he fucking smells, everyone else so far kept on complaining about it when they got soaked like that, but him? _Kazuma thought.

They started walking back to the town. Tony stopped midway through to say something.

"By the way, I've been wondering about this for quite some time now." Tony said.

"Just say it then." Kazuma sighed.

"I would like to meet your party, I saw them with you when I first came here." Tony looked at Megumin, whom he saw walk with Kazuma along with two other people.

"Starting with you, what's your name? You've probably heard of my name from the registration process, name's **Tony Harris**." He said to Megumin.

_Ah shit, here we go again._ Kazuma sighed on what will happen next.

Megumin posed and said, "My name is Megumin! My calling is that of an archwizard, commander of explosion magic, the strongest of all offensive magic! I am of the Crimson Demon Clan, born and raised by father Hyoizaburo, and mother Yuiyui! I am top—"

"Yeah yeah he now knows who you are." Kazuma interrupted her.

"KAZUMA STOP RUINING MY MOMENT!" Megumin said, clearly annoyed at him stealing her spotlight.

"Alright Megumin, nice to meet you, I hope you've served well in Kazuma's party." Tony said.

_NO SHE HASN'T. _Kazuma screamed internally.

"Well then, I'll first take a shower then I'll turn in my quest, then I'll do whatever next." Tony said before continuing on.

After arriving back in town, Tony took a shower first and put on a new set of clothes from his trolley bag, his clothing now being a Metallica T-Shirt and a pair of jeans.

_Metallica T-Shirt? Reminds me of someone. _Kazuma thought.

"I named my stand from one of their songs, it's pretty great." Tony said.

"A stand?" Kazuma asked.

"I'll explain more later on." Tony said before heading back to the adventurer's guild where he turned in his quest and, at the same time, giving Kazuma 25,000 eris for saving him and killing the frog earlier.

The three sat down on one of the seats in the guild.

_Now that I'm set for today, I will now find a place to live for now._ Tony thought.

As he is thinking for a place to live, he suddenly thinks of Kazuma and his party.

"Hey Kazuma, will it kill you if you let me stay in your home if you want to?" Tony asked.

Kazuma looked at him, along with Megumin.

"I mean, we still have a lot of space back home.." She said.

_Is he serious with that question? I mean, having a stable, clear-headed person in the mansion will be a breathe of fresh air. But will it also be too cruel for me if I subject him to the wrath of my party? I can't imagine hi— Oh god oh fuck no, no no no, no fucking way. _Kazuma thought.

"What made you ask that question?" Kazuma asked.

"I used to crash in your home alot back then, so it seems it wouldn't hurt for me to crash into your new home would it?" Tony said.

_Wait hang on, was he the one that— wait wait wait, hang on just a moment.. It's been 2 years since I interacted with anyone not from this world, not counting those reincarnated jackasses. _Kazuma started sweating.

"What's the matter? Did the thing that I just said bother you?" Tony asked.

_He really reminds me of someone, I don't remember but he does. _Kazuma thought.

"No, not much, but I'm not sure if you'll like living in with us." He said.

_I should spare him from my party. _Kazuma thought.

"Hm? Why would I dislike living in with you?" Tony asked.

"Everyone around me are a fucking pain to deal with." Kazuma blankly stated.

"Did you just call me a pain to deal with?!" Megumin retorted.

"You all keep on ruining my peace of mind!" Kazuma complained.

Megumin sighed, "And what does 'peace of mind' have to do with 'peeping on us' and 'stealing our pan—"

"I GET IT, I GET IT! DON'T SAY MORE MEGUMIN!" Kazuma stopped her from exposing him any more.

Tony just smiled and chuckled, "I see Kazuma has dropped in morality since I last saw him, and that you two are pretty noisy. I can handle all of those, no worries, but if what you said is true, Megumin. Let me discipline him since I never thought he would stoop this low." His voice turned serious at the last sentence.

_DO NOT STRIP AWAY MY FREEDOM! _Kazuma screamed internally again.

"If you're going to protect us from Kazuma-san's 'Reign of Terror', then you're very much welcome in our home." Megumin said.

"I see, please show me around." Tony said.

Tony and Megumin stood up and began walking outside, leaving Kazuma behind.

_I SHALL RECLAIM MY INDEPENDENCE!_ Kazuma continued screaming internally.

Kazuma then ran up to the two and continued their way back home to their mansion.

This starts Tony Harris' life in the fantasy world, he has survived his first day and is starting to understand how this world works. This time, will he be able to survive in the insanity that is, Kazuma's group?

This truly begins Tony's new life in to this fantasy world.

—O—

Somewhere else in the fantasy world, in another town nearby Axel, a stand user is currently committing murder to a group of adventurers.

The group consists of three members, two of which were already killed by the stand user. Killed with what? Twisting their neck in half, with a few minor variations.

_One, two people down. There is one more person in this home that I need to finish off. _The stand user thought.

As he is walking around the house, he finally found the last person within the party. The final victim is very much in fear due to the deaths of his two comrades.

"TAKE THIS!" The victim swung his sword around and attempted to cut the stand user. The user didn't bother dodging so one of his arms were cut off.

"Nope, that's not going to help you." The stand user's arm regenerated and punched the victim in the face, which caused him to stumble and fall down.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" The victim screamed.

"Would you like to witness my power?" The user asked, the victim only whimpered in fear.

"Look behind you." The stand user twisted the victim's head full 180° with his stand.

"With my stand power, I can perform these kind of actions without anyone noticing me. Although.." He stares at the corpse of his last victim.

"..I can at least show off before they're finished." The user vanishes into the night, avoiding detection completely.

He is currently out there, finding for more people to kill. His intentions? Unknown as of now. For now, Axel and neighboring towns should be in high alert, but since they do not know this, they're not.

—O—

Bonus points for people who get the title references.

I wasn't too sure of this chapter which ended up being held by a week in it's release, I finally overcame that unsureness and finally finished this.

How was their backstory? Is it good? Is it fine? Is it a pile of not good?

What about their interactions with each other? Let me know if they're just right or about to turn mechanical.

Megumin's introduction reminded me of when Yoshikage Kira introduced himself to Shigechi. "My name is Yoshikage Kira…" You get the idea.

Also, that last part hehe, I won't say much about it for now.

Let me know what you think, feedback is appreciated.

By the way, Episode 28 of Vento Aureo hahaha.


End file.
